


you look nice

by itsjisooschrist



Category: JBJ (Band), MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), 주간 아이돌 | Weekly Idol
Genre: 2kimdong, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjisooschrist/pseuds/itsjisooschrist
Summary: a story about a couple that formed on a little show called produce 101. follow kim donghan and kim donghyun, as they film for a popular korean show known as weekly idol.





	you look nice

after produce 101 ended, kim donghan and kim donghyun returned to their respective companies and continued training in hopes of debuting one day. but little did anyone know that donghan and donghyun were dating. since they were from different companies and fans were too busy shipping donghyun and youngmin once mxm finally debuted, no one ever took any notice of the two boys, who were able to go out together quite often. they met at coffee shops and went on dates to the park and to places where they wouldn't be overly recognizable. it wasn't until they were asked to be on weekly idol that their relationship was threatened to be exposed.

both boys hadn't seen each other for some time and naturally both boys moods visibly brightened upon seeing each other. mxm had already been there and were talking to sewoon about their debuts when jbj made their entrance. donghyun looked up and immediately found donghan's eyes already on him. he smiled a small smile that he knew donghan would see before turning back around. a couple of moments later donghyun felt a hand touch the small of his back, and another on his elbow.

"donghyunie! i'm so happy to see you! and you youngmin-ah, sewoon-ah." donghan greeted the small group, in his usual cheerful way. "mind if i borrow donghyun for a minute?" youngmin and sewoon nodded before turning back to each other as donghan dragged donghyun away.

"where are we going? shooting is going to start soon." donghyun whispered to donghan as he was being lead blindly by the other. donghan loved weekly idol, so it was no surprise to donghyun that the other knew exactly where he was going.

"i just need a moment alone with you." donghan responded looking back at the slightly younger boy. donghyun looked away quickly to smile to himself. after what felt like fifty years, donghan found a bathroom and threw himself and donghyun inside before quickly locking the door. donghyun barely had time to think before donghan was walking towards him. "i've missed you so much, you have no idea." donghan smirked before leaning in to kiss donghyun. he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and pulled him as close as possible, as donghyun laced his arms around donghan's neck and tangled his fingers in the older's hair.

donghyun hummed and let donghan kiss him. "i've- _kiss_ -missed- _kiss_ -you- _kiss_ -too," he was eventually able to get out.

"good to hear. i'm glad it's not all one sided." donghan laughed causing donghyun to swat at his chest. he circled his arms around the younger's waist and rested their foreheads together. "i guess we should get back right?"

donghyun bit his lip and nodded in reply. "don't do that donghyun. i swear if you do that while shooting i will not be able to concentrate. you have no idea how hot you are when you bite your lip." donghan scolded him and donghyun could feel his cheeks and ears getting red. "i love you, but please have mercy on my soul."

to that donghyun just smirked and raised his head up to kiss donghan's lips, "no promises." donghan audibly groaned, "you're cute when you're frustrated." donghyun said, kissing the boy again. "i love you too."

they walked hand-in-hand out of the bathroom and around the corner until they reached civilization once again. youngmin bounced over to them almost immediately, the boy was older then both donghan and donghyun, but somehow he just radiated youth.

"come one, we're on after sewoon-ie." youngmin exclaimed sidling up to donghyun and beginning to pull him away. before they got separated, donghyun quickly hooked his pinky around donghan's. it wasn't really a promise of anything. it didn't mean much. it really just stood as a reminder that the other was there, even when they were apart. it grounded them both in a way. they had done it on produce 101 and things weren't going to change now. then, donghyun allowed himself to be dragged away from donghan by his alpaca hyung, but made sure to spare donghan a glance to find he was staring at him too. the pair smiled.

kenta made his way over to donghan when he noticed the boy was finally alone. "so," he started, nudging jbj's maknae, "where'd you go?" kenta said it in a sing-song way that could only be described as teasing.

donghan smiled sheepishly and looked at his feet, "no where, hyung." was the response. kenta rolled his eyes at that and groaned.

"come on! you expect me to believe that?" kenta then lowered his voice to barely above a whisper, "do you think i'm that dense? i know a relationship when i see one. when did it happen?"

donghan sighed, scratching the back of his neck. could he trust kenta? he decided that, yes, he could. "during produce 101, we flirted. a lot. then the show ended and we texted all the time. i decided to ask him out and we've been dating since the end of filming. no one knows, hyung. please. i'm begging you. don't say anything."

kenta smiled at the boy. he had never seen the younger so flustered and dare he say it, _in love_. he could tell just by the way donghan talked about donghyun that they had something special, something worth nourishing. something _real_ in the midst of all the fake. "geez, i didn't expect you to actually tell me." kenta then added, "of course i won't say anything. who do you think i am kim donghan? hyunbin-ie?" this caught the attention of said model member who trotted over once he heard his name mentioned.

"you called?" hyunbin has a very funny way of talking. it almost sounds like a drawl, but it's not. donghan found it amusing that the people he was talking to right now, were the people he got shipped with the most. he wondered how donghyun felt about all the fans who made fanart of him and kenta and wrote fanfiction about him and hyunbin. he didn't let himself think about the fans who were obsessed with youngmin and donghyun's "supposed" relationship. thinking about that would just make him angry, but he knew who donghyun really sought comfort in behind the cameras. him.

kenta felt donghan tense beside him and he wrapped a protective arm around the younger boy. "no hyunbin-ie, we were just discussing who's going to make the biggest fool out of themselves the most once filming begins."

hyunbin scoffed, "not me that's for sure. that's a job for taehyun hyung." with that the shortest and oldest member of jbj popped out of thin air. it was no secret that knowing sungwoon for so long had turned taehyun into a bit of a fairy himself. taehyun frequently talked about how much he missed the current wanna one member.

"first of all i heard my name and fool mentioned in similar sentences, and we're about to go on so let's get a move on." the group chuckled as taehyun began to push three men that were a lot taller then him, towards where they would enter.

donghan watched donghyun as he and youngmin introduced themselves as mxm, and were asked questions about their debut and their lives since produce 101 ended. donghyun snuck a quick glance at donghan, and got a smile and a thumbs up in return. kenta had to elbow him when taehyun gave him a questioning look. then jbj was announced and as they had planned earlier--per donghan's request-- their entrance was anything but normal. donghan led the pack by rolling in, which caused quite the laugh. guess who made the biggest fool out of himself already? kim donghan.

donghyun couldn't help but smile as donghan began to talk for jbj and told doni and coni that the entrance was his idea. when he told them how much he loved their show and that he'd been watching it for a long time, donghyun felt proud of his boyfriend for his immense confidence. the two were not standing next to each other, which donghyun knew was for the best, but at the same time he couldn't help the pang he felt in his heart everytime one of the jbj members touched donghan, or vice versa.

as the filming went on, the games they played got weirder. when youngmin pulled donghan's name out of the box to be the final judge, donghyun immediately got excited. when the game was picked it made the fact that donghan was judge even better.

you could physically see donghan freeze up when the words "elephant spins," and "lipstick," left coni's mouth. donghyun made eye contact with donghan and in that split second they both remembered that moment on produce 101. the first time they ever had to play this game was when donghyun had to put lipstick on donghan. this game was coming back to bite them, but at the same time it had sentimental value. it was what brought the two together in the first place. they realized there was more between them then just some meaningless flirting.

donghan knew donghyun was excited just by the way he whooped and hollered when the game was announced, and donghan couldn't help but get a little nervous. he tried not to think about anything as the guys spread out and donghyun was placed right in front of him to do his elephant spins. donghan honestly couldn't tell you what happened once they said start, because he closed his eyes and didn't open them until coni announced that mxm had won. the only part he remembers from the actual game was a pinky wrapping around his own. he knew it was donghyun, it was always donghyun. he didn't get to open his eyes and confirm it though, since the pinky was gone a split second later.

once the game ended, donghyun was the first thing in donghan's line of vision. he was trying to wipe the lipstick off donghan's face, while coni said, "donghyun did the best job, he kept drawing." after a minute donghyun seemed to remember that they were being filmed and backed away from donghan, but he had the biggest and most satisfied look on his face that donghan had ever seen. coni then handed donghan the sticker saying, "put the sticker on donghyun."

donghan stood up and his legs felt like spagetti and all of a sudden he felt extremely self conscious that his boyfriend was seeing him with lipstick all over his face, and that they were about to have to interact for a show, and make it as natural as possible so they weren't suspected. as donghan was peeling off the sticker he could hear doni saying something along the lines of, "this is how you get closer." little did he know they were already closer then anyone could ever think. donghyun watched him fumble with the sticker and looked at donghan before stroking his hair and saying, "you look nice," with an apologetic, smiley smirk on his face.

donghan couldn't believe donghyun had just said that. he was honestly shocked and the only way he could think to respond was by wrapping his arms around donghyun's neck and kissing him on the cheek, so he too would have lipstick smeared all over his face. donghan tried to keep his cheeks from turning red, as it happened so fast he didn't even have time to process what he was doing before he felt donghyun's arms circling around his waist. he quickly backed away for fear of the cameras but that didn't stop the collection of oo's and aw's they got.

donghan could recall hearing taehyun telling donghyun to kiss him back and remembers the determined look in donghyun's eyes as he applied the lipstick to his lips with one hand, and in a fleeting moment bit his bottom lip, coming towards donghan. luckily, donghan was aware of the situation enough to put up a fight in order to make it looked believable, before donghyun brushed donghan's bangs out of the way and placed a kiss on his temple.

the two thought they would explode out of sheer nervousness of being caught, but in that moment they were just ecstatic to have a moment together. they stood next to each other for the rest of the shoot, with donghan linking his arm with donghyun's. somewhere along the line they thought it was appropriate for donghyun to try and clean donghan's teeth since he still had lipstick in them and had to do the final closing. no one thought that was weird apparently. once the show ended mxm were almost immediately ushered out of the facility, not giving the boys a chance to say goodbye. donghyun was able to spare donghan a quick glance over his shoulder before he was gone.

later that night as donghan lay in his room, he began to feel lonely. he missed donghyun so much. yes, he had seen him earlier that day. yes, they had gotten to kiss a few times. yes, they had a moment on tv. but they weren't truly alone, ever, that's what sucked the most.

donghan was just about to try and fall asleep early when he heard a knock on his door. in walked kenta with a small smile on his face. "someone's here to see you. they say they're staying the night and you better make room for them in your bed." he then moved over to reveal a shining donghyun in all his glory standing in the doorway. never had donghan wanted to cry so much in his life, even when he had gotten eliminated from produce 101.

"hi." donghan said.

"hi."

"please come here, i need you with me right now."

"so do i." and with that donghyun threw himself on top of donghan and began peppering his face with kisses. "i missed you so much, even though we saw each other this morning. i just want it to be us, with no distractions for a while because i love you and-"

donghan cut the boy off by kissing him square on the mouth, "just be quiet hyunie, and cuddle with me." donghyun nodded and flipped himself over so he was sandwiched between donghan's large body and the wall.

"i saw you talking to kenta hyung earlier. i figured you'd finally told him, based on the way he was looking at me." donghyun whispered.

"i'm sorry, he got it out of me."

"no, don't be sorry. i'm glad. i told youngmin hyung after the shooting. he was thrilled, and told me he knew there was something between us during produce 101. were we that obvious?" donghyun continued.

"no, youngmin hyung just knows everything." donghan said, making donghyun laugh.

"yea, you're right." donghyun kissed donghan quickly then pulled away. "okay, i'll stop talking now."

"good. let's go to sleep." donghan pulled donghyun towards his chest and wrapped the smaller boy in his arms. he kissed his forehead before drifting off to sleep. this was where he needed to be to feel free, with donghyun. there were no cameras, no distractions, no nosy individuals. it was just them, together. then donghan remembered something very important, "you know donghyun, you friggin bit your lip during the shooting."

donghyun smiled, his eyes remaining shut, "finally realized that, did you donghan?"

END.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first story on here, so hopefully it's not complete crap. i have no idea if people will read this since there's only two other stories on archive about 2kimdong. but anyways if you did decide to read this, thank you very much! this is something that took me awhile to write, but i really like how it turned out. in a way its my tribute to all the amazing boys who didn't win. god, that show got me so emotional and i hope they are all able to debut one day. i love 2kimdong so i had to write something for them when that infamous moment happened on the produce 101 reunion episode of weekly idol. thanks for reading!
> 
> bye for now loves <3


End file.
